Sent by the Prophets
by Music is my Muse
Summary: A prophecy is made and The One is sent to DS9 to fulfill the destiny set out for it. Is it Doc. Bashir's niece? I stink summaries. Just read it. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own nothing except for Jahzara and Sovak, her mentor.

Chapter One

The glowing figures that took the form of his friends circled him as they spoke.

"The Sisko is worried." On that looked like Major Kira said.

"He is unsure of his path." One looking like Doctor Bashir continued.

"He should not worry." The Kira prophet said.

"Our messenger, The One, is on its way." The Bashir prophet said.

"Who is The One? How will I know who The One is when I see him?" Sisko asked.

"The Sisko will know The One when it comes." The Bashir prophet said.

"The One will have power that it will not know about. The One is not aware of its path." The Kira prophet acknowledged.

"The One's true name will mean Blessed Prince-"

"But how will I know him? How will I know?" Sisko interrupted.

Suddenly, Captain Sisko was back on DS9 and he was sitting back on his couch, reading Commander Worf's convoy duty report.

"And they said they were sending their messenger, The One?" Kira asked.

"That's what they said. And they said that The One would have powers that he didn't even know about."

"Commander, how do you know that it's a '_he_'?"

"Well I don't know, I just supposed that it would be a he." Sisko answered sheepishly.

"It seems to me that you cut off the Prophets too soon. Now you don't know if the One is male or female." Kira laughed.

"And I have no way of contacting them again unless they contact me."

Kira raised her eyebrow. "Well, I can get you the list of civilians coming aboard the station in the next week or so."

"That would be appreciated."

Doctor Julian Bashir waited patiently for the gray docking bay doors of the Rikal to open. The Rikal was bringing a special passenger from Vulcan to DS9, Doctor Bashir's niece. Julian had seen pictures of Jahzara, so he knew what he was looking for. Jahzara was a tall girl with green-red eyes and long brown hair—almost to the knees.

When all the civilians had cleared out of the ship, Jahzara had still not exited. Finally, Julian Bashir saw a teenager dressed in Vulcan clothes of a powerful family. She'd pulled up most her hair into a large bun at the back of her head and tied the rest into tight braids. She wore a beautiful Vulcan moonstone necklace and carried a small Vulcan traveling bag over her shoulder. She stopped in front of Doctor Bashir and examined him.

"So you're 'Uncle' Julian." She retorted.

"And you must be Jahzara." Bashir answered. "May I take your bag?"

"No," Jahzara said firmly. "My bag is my property and my property does not touch things I do not wish it to. Such as this station—if you call this a station."

Doctor Bashir looked hurt, but tried his best to put his enhanced skills to use while trying to hide it.  A long silence filled the docking bay. 

"Why don't I take you to your quarters." Doctor Bashir suggested and watched his niece closely. She nodded slightly and the two began towards her quarters. While walking to his niece's quarters, Doctor Bashir took a quick moment to examine his niece. She was tall and slender, longer legs than body and was extraordinary pretty, aside from the arrogant look on her face and the arrogant way she walked.

'_If she wasn't my niece,_' he added silently in his mind, '_I'd be after her faster than a Tarkalian hawk._'

"Ah! Here we are!" Doctor Bashir announced after awhile and followed his niece into her quarters and watched her put her bags down.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose. Have a good night." Doctor Bashir hoped and he walked out.

"Captain, I have those logs for you." Kira announced, holding up some pads.

"Thank you, Major, you can leave them on the desk." Sisko answered, his bowed as he read a letter from Admiral Ross.

A few moments passed and Kira still stood there. Sisko had not heard her leave and slowly looked up at her.

"Is there something else, Major?" Sisko asked.

"Well, I was kind of curious, myself, of who this One is." Kira admitted.

"Alright, I'll look at it now-just for you."

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright, I insist." Sisko urged. He picked up the pad and began murmuring names as he deleted them and moved them up in order.

As he came to some interesting names, he read them aloud.

"Listen to these names, I wonder if they mean anything." He read them aloud. "Sitar Halo, Benathin Kingsley, Elyria Faro, Jahzara Bashir, and Phoenix Zenith."

"Jahzara Bashir, could she by any chance be related to the Doctor?" Kira asked.

"Could be. I'll ask him." Sisko agreed. "As for these other names, I want you to research them in every possible language-even the ancient ones. Let me know when you've got them."

The next morning, Jahzara woke and got dressed as usual and ate breakfast in her quarters.

She knew that her uncle—just as any guardian would do, was going to come and check up on her.

As she had suspected, about 10 minutes later, the door chime rang.

"Come in." Jahzara answered and her uncle walked in. He smiled cheerfully at his niece.

"What do you want?" Jahzara asked insolently.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know myself that I'll be in the infirmary most of today so if you need anything, that's where I'll be." Doctor Bashir informed his niece.

"Now that I know, could you do me a favor?" Jahzara smiled sweetly.

"Sure, what is it?" Julian asked, wondering if his niece was finally warming up to him or not.

"Get out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything except Jahzara and her mentor Sovak.

Chapter Two

       Jahzara sighed loudly as she leaned on the handrail, watching the civilians of Deep Space Nine walk the Promenade. All of them looked as bored as she was, walking back and forth on the Promenade, while she had nothing better to do, than to just sit on the upper Promenade, leaning on that stupid handrail. She jumped when she heard the clearing of a throat behind her. Jahzara whipped her head around only to see the very peculiar face of someone she didn't know. His arms were crossed over his slightly puffed out chest—_most likely puffed out because he thinks he's important_, Jahzara added to herself.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked in her arrogant teen-like manner.

"I was going to inform you that I usually don't allow civilians to sit on over the lower Promenade." The man—or whatever he was informed Jahzara.

"In case you haven't noticed," Jahzara started, "I'm _not_ a civilian. I am in fact the niece of Doctor Julian Bashir and I will be treated with respect."

"So you're the rich girl whose parents passed away. Pity." The man stated.

"You could show a little more respect, you know, mister, umm—"

"It's Constable, young lady, Constable Odo. And I will show _you_ as much respect as you show _me_." Constable Odo responded.

"Fine, be that way." Jahzara said turning back towards the lower Promenade. The Constable cleared his throat again. "What do you want _now_?"

"I'm afraid I'll still have to ask you to move."

Jahzara rolled her eyes in a teenager fashion and muttered under her breath. Odo caught only a few words such as "Stupid" and "Men".  Constable Odo shook his head and turned to walk the other way to patrol the rest of the Promenade. Human children or "teens" could be so odd.

Jahzara walked dully into the infirmary, her arms folded tightly, and laid down on one of the medical beds.

Currently all were empty and there was no action in the infirmary except for movement in the back room.

She sighed loudly and the movement stopped, seemingly confused at the loud noise.

Julian Bashir waltzed out of the back room of the infirmary looking very pleased with him self.

He stopped abruptly when he saw his niece laying on one of the medical beds on her stomach, her chin resting on her folded hands.

Smiling, Julian crept up silently and rested his own chin on the medical bed, on top of his own folded hands.

"Bored already?" he asked.

"What do _you_ think?" Jahzara asked dully.

Julian raised a single brow and almost reluctantly removed a medical triquarter from his belt. Bashir proceeded to scan his niece.

"Oh no, she's infected with "The I-Have-Nothing-To-Do Disease"! Doctor Jahzara, what _shall_ we do?" 

Jahzara put her head down, smothering her cracked smiled. But, this did nothing to help her except further her uncle's taunts.

"_Oh! _What's _this_? Is Jahzara Bashir actually _smiling_? News break-Jahzara Bashir smiles for the first time in her life!" Julian peered at Jahzara closely.

A smothered "That is NOT true!" came from Jahzara and anyone could've told that she was smiling brightly beneath.

Julian gently lifted Jahzara's head and looked deep within her eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, in fact I _have_ smiled before." Jahzara stated curtly, returning her face to its serious complexion.

Julian smiled. "Still bored?"

"Yes."

"How about getting some lunch and then perhaps I can introduce you to some of the other kids on board the station."

"Only if they're my age or over."

"Very well. I know a few kids that are around your age. They should be pleased to meet you."

"Fine with me." Jahzara answered even duller than before.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything except for Jahzara and her mentor person.

Chapter Three

       Julian Bashir walked towards the food replicator with Jahzara.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Peach yogurt and some fat-free milk." Jahzara answered simply. Julian raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless told the replicator what Jahzara wanted.

He, himself, bid the replicator give him some hot chicken soup and water.

"I'm a vegetarian." Jahzara simply stated in explanation.

       The two sat down, at an empty table, facing each other, eating in silence.

That is, until a certain someone came and joined them.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said. Julian turned and saw Lieutenant Dax asking the question. Almost immediately, Bashir said yes.

"No, not at all, Jadzia." Bashir answered. Jadzia brought an empty chair to the tableside and sat down.

"By the way, this is my niece Jahzara." Bashir introduced. "Jahzara this is my good friend Lieutenant Jadzia Dax."

"Jadzia will be fine." Dax added putting forth her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, Jahzara."

"Same to you, Lieutenant." Jahzara answered, forcing herself to smile.

Julian and Jadzia lapsed into conversation while Jahzara listened half-heartedly.

FINALLY the conversation altered to the topic of herself.

"Jahzara, weren't your parents' names Joshua and Julia Bashir?" Jadzia asked curiously.

Jahzara nodded.  "They owned all the mining companies on Earth and some on other planets. But they sold them to some wealthy Vulcan miner after I was born."

"They did?" Julian asked suddenly.

Jadzia quickly elbowed him in the arm and he quieted afterwards.

Silence followed after the elbowing—a long silence.

"You know, Benjamin was asking about you today in Ops." Jadzia announced.

This sparked Jahzara's attention. "Was he, now?"

"Ya, he was researching your name in every language."

"I wonder why…" Doctor Bashir spoke up. "It's not like the commander to do something like that."

"Some prophecy he got from the Prophets last night. They told him that their messenger, 'The One' was coming."

Jahzara looked up slowly. "Really? Now that is fascinating."

"Ya I thought so too. Whoever 'The One' is, their name means 'Blessed Princess' in some ancient language."

"Intriguing."

"What's your name mean, Jahzara? Did your parents ever tell you?" Doctor Bashir asked.

Jahzara was silent for a bit. "I-I haven't a clue. My parents never told me."

Something inside Jahzara told her that she knew what her name meant, but when she tried to remember, she couldn't.

"Well, we'd better get going, Jadzia. I promised Jahzara I'd introduce her to some of the other children on the station." Julian announced standing.

Jadzia stood also.

"You're probably right, Julian, I've got a shift in about ten minutes too." She turned to Jahzara. "It was nice meeting you, Jahzara. Maybe sometime you could join Major Kira and I in the holosuite."

Jahzara nodded vacantly; something or someone had caught her eye. "Perhaps I shall."

Jadzia turned to go, but before she could get far, Jahzara called to her.

"Lieutenant!" Jadzia turned to face Jahzara. "Who's that Cardassian in that shop over there?"

Jadzia looked surprised that she'd asked that question, but nevertheless she answered it.

"That's Garak's shop. If you want I could introduce him to you, under the impression that we're buying new clothes for you—my treat." Jadzia offered.

Jahzara was the one to look surprised now. "Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm. How about, oh, I don't know, say 13:35?"

"That sounds good for me. Thank you Lieutenant, for doing this for me." Jahzara thanked. "Not many people have been kind to me."

And with that she waltzed off. Jadzia frowned at the last bit. '_Not many people have been kind to me._' What could Jahzara mean by that? Chapter Three

       Julian Bashir walked towards the food replicator with Jahzara.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Peach yogurt and some fat-free milk." Jahzara answered simply. Julian raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless told the replicator what Jahzara wanted.

He, himself, bid the replicator give him some hot chicken soup and water.

"I'm a vegetarian." Jahzara simply stated in explanation.

       The two sat down, at an empty table, facing each other, eating in silence.

That is, until a certain someone came and joined them.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said. Julian turned and saw Lieutenant Dax asking the question. Almost immediately, Bashir said yes.

"No, not at all, Jadzia." Bashir answered. Jadzia brought an empty chair to the tableside and sat down.

"By the way, this is my niece Jahzara." Bashir introduced. "Jahzara this is my good friend Lieutenant Jadzia Dax."

"Jadzia will be fine." Dax added putting forth her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, Jahzara."

"Same to you, Lieutenant." Jahzara answered, forcing herself to smile.

Julian and Jadzia lapsed into conversation while Jahzara listened half-heartedly.

FINALLY the conversation altered to the topic of herself.

"Jahzara, weren't your parents' names Joshua and Julia Bashir?" Jadzia asked curiously.

Jahzara nodded.  "They owned all the mining companies on Earth and some on other planets. But they sold them to some wealthy Vulcan miner after I was born."

"They did?" Julian asked suddenly.

Jadzia quickly elbowed him in the arm and he quieted afterwards.

Silence followed after the elbowing—a long silence.

"You know, Benjamin was asking about you today in Ops." Jadzia announced.

This sparked Jahzara's attention. "Was he, now?"

"Ya, he was researching your name in every language."

"I wonder why…" Doctor Bashir spoke up. "It's not like the commander to do something like that."

"Some prophecy he got from the Prophets last night. They told him that their messenger, 'The One' was coming."

Jahzara looked up slowly. "Really? Now that is fascinating."

"Ya I thought so too. Whoever 'The One' is, their name means 'Blessed Princess' in some ancient language."

"Intriguing."

"What's your name mean, Jahzara? Did your parents ever tell you?" Doctor Bashir asked.

Jahzara was silent for a bit. "I-I haven't a clue. My parents never told me."

Something inside Jahzara told her that she knew what her name meant, but when she tried to remember, she couldn't.

"Well, we'd better get going, Jadzia. I promised Jahzara I'd introduce her to some of the other children on the station." Julian announced standing.

Jadzia stood also.

"You're probably right, Julian, I've got a shift in about ten minutes too." She turned to Jahzara. "It was nice meeting you, Jahzara. Maybe sometime you could join Major Kira and I in the holosuite."

Jahzara nodded vacantly; something or someone had caught her eye. "Perhaps I shall."

Jadzia turned to go, but before she could get far, Jahzara called to her.

"Lieutenant!" Jadzia turned to face Jahzara. "Who's that Cardassian in that shop over there?"

Jadzia looked surprised that she'd asked that question, but nevertheless she answered it.

"That's Garak's shop. If you want I could introduce him to you, under the impression that we're buying new clothes for you—my treat." Jadzia offered.

Jahzara was the one to look surprised now. "Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm. How about, oh, I don't know, say 13:35?"

"That sounds good for me. Thank you Lieutenant, for doing this for me." Jahzara thanked.

And with that she waltzed off.

(A/N: Ya stupid ending. No cliffie I know. At least I tried though)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jahzara folded her arms across her rib cage and under her breasts. She sighed loudly to let her uncle know that she was bored, but he didn't respond. Finally, they came to a door and Julian rang the door chime. Jahzara let her arms fall to her side, not wanting to make a bad first impression on whoever was inside these quarters. A faint "Come in," was heard through the door and Bashir and Jahzara walked in.

Inside the quarters, there were two young boys, talking excitedly together about some unknown topic. They looked up as the two walked in and set their activity down.

One of the boys—the only human boy out of the two began immediately.

"If you're looking for my dad, he's up in Upper Pylon Three, supervising repairs for the turbo lift." The boy was tall, thin and black with a buzz cut. The other boy was Ferengi and he was awfully short; bald too.

"Actually, Jake, I've been looking for you."

"You have? Why?" Jake asked.

"Well my niece here got kind of bored today and since I can't entertain her during my shifts, I thought I'd let you two take her around the station." Bashir explained. "Do you think the two of you are up to it?"

"Of course we are!" the Ferengi boy spoke up. "Aren't we Jake?"

"Yeah, sure, we'll take your niece around the station. Where is she?" Jake agreed.

Jahzara snorted. "I'm right here."

"Oh, well in that case, I'm Jake Sisko and this is Nog."

"Pleasure. Now shall get going? My clothes are already going out of style."

"Sure," And with that settled, Doctor Bashir watched his niece waltz out of Jake's quarters in her arrogant way followed by Jake and Nog.

With a satisfied sigh, he turned and walked out of Jake's quarters himself and headed back towards the infirmary.

Nog and Jake were obviously taking the long way around the station.

"Can we do something else?" Jahzara asked. "I'm _bored_."

Jake and Nog exchanged surprised looks, but nodded and headed off in a different direction.

They ended up in Nog's uncle's bar, heading into a holosuite. Unknowingly to Jahzara, the holosuite safety settings had been turned off and Nog and Jake were leading Jahzara into a Klingon battle simulation.

Nog replicated some bat'liths and handed one to Jahzara and another to Jake. The third he kept for himself. Than, he turned on the program and started it.

"Now," Nog explained. "The object of this game is to kill every enemy that comes into this area. If you get hit, than you lose a life. You have five lives, but don't worry, you won't really get hurt, the safety settings are on."

Some footsteps were heard up ahead.

"Here they come." Jake announced and they first wave of hand-to-hand fighters entered the cave.

Jahzara fought pretty well for a first-timer, but Jake and Nog were ahead of her by the first five minutes. They had already killed twenty-five opponents while Jahzara had only killed ten.

And then, something happened, something that made Nog remember that he had forgotten to check the safety settings just to be sure they were on.

Jahzara's arm slipped up and her opponent stabbed her with a dagger and left it there to continue on to Jake and Nog. But instead of the dagger disappearing and Jahzara using up one of her lives, she just lay there, breathing heavily and a pool of blood on the ground under her.

The faint sound of "Computer freeze program" was heard and then Nog and Jake rushed over to Jahzara's fallen figure.

"Jahzara," Nog laughed nervously. "You can stop pretending now."

"Um, Nog, I don't think she's pretending." Jake informed.

Nog slowly turned to face Jake, his eyes wide with horror.

"You stay here with Jahzara…and…um…I'll go and get Doctor Bashir." Nog offered and he slowly backed out of the holosuite and then turned and ran through his uncle's bar yelling for Doctor Bashir.

Doctor Bashir ran through the Promenade and back into his infirmary and than into the emergency room.

He dressed into a red surgery uniform and put the red cloth surgery mask on. After that he practically ran into the back room and into surgery.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Commander Sisko paced back and forth near the entrance of the infirmary.

"If Jahzara does not survive this, the both of you could be charged with attempted murder!" he stormed.

"But, Dad, isn't that only possible if Jahzara presses charges?" Jake asked.

"Yes, but that's only half of it. If Doctor Bashir presses charges…"

Jake and Nog exchanged nervous glances. Most of the time you couldn't predict Doctor Bashir. Commander Sisko paced a little more than faced Nog.

"How could you be so irresponsible to not check the holodeck safety settings?!" Sisko stormed. "How could you take Jahzara into a Klingon battle simulation with no experience and no safety settings?!?"

Nog stuttered as he tried to explain.

"B-but, I-I didn't know! I swear! Just _please_ don't tell my uncle!"

"Oh, your uncle's gonna know. In fact, if Bashir presses charges, the whole station's going to know, and you'll never be accepted into Star Fleet!" Sisko boomed.

The emergency room doors slid open and Doctor Bashir walked out with his uniform still on. Nog and Jake jumped to their feet the moment her entered.

"Well?" Nog asked impatiently.

"Will she be alright?" Jake asked in the same manner.

"Well, you two are lucky that the dagger didn't get any further. It had already had broken a blood vessel and any farther and the dagger would stabbed her in her heart. Than I wouldn't be able to save her but luckily you two had enough sense not to touch the weapon."

"Any critical injuries?" Sisko asked. Bashir shook his head.

"She might get pains occasionally and have a bit of trouble breathing, but I can always give her something for that." Bashir explained.

"Can we talk to her?" Jake asked.

"Sure, but I doubt she'll hear you." Bashir warned. Jake and Nog raced in. Commander Sisko watched his son and Nog run back into the medical room to see Jahzara.

"Doctor, you have the right to press charges, you know." Sisko acknowledged.

Bashir looked shocked that Sisko had even brought up the subject.

"But sir, your son, he's friends with Nog, what would he think?"

Sisko raised an eyebrow. "Bashir, don't make your decision based on my son's relationship with Nog."

"Commander, you've gotten the wrong idea. I don't want to press charges." Bashir announced.

"I see." Sisko said. "If I may be so bold, why?"

"Jahzara's fine, no real damage was done and it was an accident."

"Oh, I see." Sisko acknowledged. "Well then, I'll be in my office if you need me." And with that he exited the infirmary.

Bashir watched as the infirmary doors slid shut behind Sisko and he turned and walked into the back room.

Both Jake and Nog turned around and stepped aside so that the figure on the medical bed could see the doctor.

She blinked weakly and smiled at her uncle. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Bashir spoke first.

"How're you feeling?"

Jahzara struggled to sit up higher and succeeded.

"Just fine, thanks."

"You really could have gotten killed in there. What were you thinking?" Bashir asked as gently as possible.

"Well, I was bored, so I told Nog and Jake and they told me to follow them and we ended up in the holosuite." Jahzara explained.

"Well that explains how you got there, but how did you get stabbed if the holodeck safety settings were on?" Bashir questioned.

"I didn't know the safety settings were off until I was…you know." Jahzara admitted.

Bashir turned on Nog and Jake. "Did you two even check the safety settings?"

Nog turned nervously to Jake. "No, not really."

Bashir folded his arms across his chest. "Well, then, we'll have to think up a punishment for all this, since I'm not pressing charges."

Both Jake and Nog looked overexcited. "Really?!?!"

Bashir nodded. "But, you'll be serving you're punishment with the Constable for a whole month."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jake and Nog looked terrified. "You've GOT to be kidding, doctor."

Bashir shook his head. "Nope, Odo will have you cleaning his office to running his errands and also assisting him with checking up on Quark."

Nog raised a hand to his head as if to calm a headache.  "Oh, shit." He turned to Jake. "Jake, we need to go and talk to Odo, come on."

Jake and Nog ran out of the infirmary and headed towards Odo's office.

Bashir smiled and shook his head in disapproval as the two mischievous boys ran as fast as they could to Odo.

Bashir turned back to Jahzara. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Jahzara looked at her uncle questioningly.

"When I was performing surgery on you, I found a Dominion transmitter under your skin. Do you have any idea how it got there?"

Jahzara cocked her head sideways, frowning. "What does it look like?"

Bashir held up a small chip.

Jahzara gasped, she recognized the chip. It looked similar to one that the Dominion had used at their POW work camps.

She, unknowingly to anyone around her, had been there once when the Vulcan that had taken care of her for one week had been kidnapped along with his crew.

She had been micro chipped along with the Vulcan, Sovak, was his name.

"I-I've seen that before."

"How did you get it?"

"It was at a Dominion work camp." Bashir frowned, sitting down in a chair at a nearby console. "We were all micro chipped by the Dominion—even my caretaker Sovak. We were all put to work, except me. I was taken to the Vorta in charge there.

Flashback

"What do you want with us?!?"

"You silly girl, you and the Vulcan were on a mission to Deep Space Nine, right?"

"Yes,"

"And you have been micro chipped, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Those microchips can do more than just track you. They can help us to beam through any shield and even control your mind."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Not to you, no, but the Vulcan on the other hand…"

"You monster!"

"No, girl, I'm not the monster." The doors opened and two Jem'Hadar walked in. "But they are."

End Flashback

Jahzara was in tears now. "They took me into a cell and they beat me until I fell unconscious. After that, I don't know what they did."

Bashir's stern face now held kindness, a gentle caring look. 

"Jahzara, I'm so sorry." He leaned forward and wrapped his strong masculine arms around his niece.

Jahzara cried for quite awhile until a thought came into her mind.

"Sovak!"

Julian backed away from her, a worried look on his face.

"What about him?"

"He's still in that Dominion camp. I got word shortly after I was let go that the camp had been changed and only Klingons at the camp were supposed to fight or work. Everyone else just did nothing all day."

"Well, we could lead a search party to the borders and see if we can find anything, but I've got a conference on Romulus first. Can it wait for about a week?"

Jahzara nodded. "When can I get up?"

"In a few days." Bashir answered. "I'm leaving in four days so you should be walking by then."

"Alright, then."

Bashir headed to the front of the infirmary. As he was walking out, Jadzia headed in.

"It's alright if I talk to her, isn't it, Julian?"

"Oh, yes of course!" Bashir said, and headed back out to the front of the infirmary.

"Lieutenant! What a wonderful surprise." Jahzara exclaimed as she saw Jadzia entering.

Jadzia looked sternly at Jahzara.

"I told you to call me Jadzia, not Lieutenant."

"Fine. What brings you here?"

"You. How're you feeling?"

Jahzara rolled her eyes.

"Everyone's asking me that today." She sighed. "I'm perfectly fine and will be walking in two days."

"Well, since Julian is leaving in four days, how about after he's gone we go and meet Garak and get those new clothes I promised you?" Jadzia suggested.

Jahzara smiled warmly.

"That'd be great."

(Four days later)

Julian and Jahzara walked down the corridor to the ship that was heading to Romulus. The previous incident had seemed to warm her up towards her uncle and now, she didn't have much of an attitude     problem. But she was still a bit awkward around her uncle.

"You promise to help me find Sovak?"

"Yes, I promise, Jahzara, I will."

"Well, I'll see you in a week, then."

"I guess so."

Julian climbed aboard and waved. "Bye."

"Bye."

The doors slid shut behind Julian, causing the docking bay doors to close also.

Jahzara sighed loudly.

"Computer, locate Jadzia Dax."

"Jadzia Dax is in the infirmary." The dull computer responded.

"Than that's where I'm going."

The infirmary doors opened and Jahzara stepped through them; the first thing she saw was Jadzia.

"Ready?" Jadzia asked.

"More than ever."

"Than let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Hello Garak." Jadzia greeted.

"Ah! Lieutenant! Are you here for your dress? I told you to get it tomorrow." Garak asked.

"No, I'm helping Jahzara pick out some new clothes."

"Ah! The doctor's niece, isn't it?" Garak offered his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, my dear."

Jahzara hesitated but took the Cardassian hand and shook it firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you also, sir." Her British accent flowing evenly with her every word.

"Well, we should measure you." Garak said, pulling out his measuring tape and beginning to measure Jahzara.

He reached around her breasts and measured her chest size. She watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"I hear you're the only Cardassian on the station." Jahzara said, attempting to make small talk.

There was no response from Garak as he continued measuring around Jahzara's waist. Jahzara turned around abruptly and looked Garak in the eyes.

"Mister Garak, did you hear me?" she murmured after a bit.

"Yes…my dear, I did."

"Than what do you have to say to my comment?"

"I _am_ the only Cardassian on the station. Your informative was correct."

Jahzara turned back around and let Garak continue measuring her.

"We have some nice Bajoran outfits _and_ some modern Earth outfits in your size." Garak offered.

"I'll have a look if you don't mind." Jahzara said.

Garak nodded and brought out all the Earth and Bajoran outfits in her size. There were twelve in all and each one was perfectly tailored—no doubt by Garak himself.

"I'll take the lot." Jahzara said, but remembered that it was Jadzia that was paying. "If you don't mind Jadzia."

"Oh, no go ahead; get them all if you want." Jadzia admitted.

So she did, and Jadzia paid, true to her word.

Jahzara Bashir; Personal Log:

Uncle Julian came back from his one-week trip to Romulus yesterday, but he's very different. He can't seem to remember anything I've told him. He doesn't even remember himself telling me that he'd help me find Sovak. Odd isn't it? Oh well, I'll just ask Commander Sisko to lend me a shuttle pod and I'll take a few officers with me. End log.

"Commander Sisko, if it may be permitted, may I take one of your crewmembers with me to look for someone?"

"Yes, but who?" Sisko asked.

"Sovak, my Vulcan caretaker. He took care of me before I knew that I had an uncle. He was taken by the Dominion."

"Do you know what you're asking, Jahzara?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Very well, take Commander Worf and Garak with you. He has some business in the Gamma Quadrant anyways."

"Thank you sir."

The shuttle pod halted in space, right at the border of Dominion space.

"We can go no further." Commander Worf announced.

"Well, why not?" Garak asked.

"Tain's signal goes strait into Dominion space." Worf answered.

"So?"

"Who's Tain?" Jahzara asked.

"My mentor. He was believed to be dead, but I received a message from him a few days ago."

"The signal is coming from the Heron nebula and we will not be able to tell what is in front of us until we clear into the middle of the nebula." Worf continued.

"Neither will Dominion ships." Garak explained. He turned to Worf. "Where's that Klingon honor that you Klingons are supposed to have?"

Worf looked hesitant but that look fled quickly as Worf agreed.

"Very well. We shall continue."

Worf steered the runabout into the Heron nebula.

"Now, you see? There's nothing to—" Garak started. 

He, Worf and Jahzara stared out the view screen and gaped at the huge Dominion fleet gathered in the nebula.

Jahzara immediately ran to the back of the runabout to get a phaser. She turned around, but between she and Garak and Worf were a group of Jem'Hadar soldiers. She gasped, and quickly covered her mouth.

The Jem'Hadar in the back of the group that was closest to her turned suddenly and on instinct stunned her. She was out like a light.

Worf stood to his feet, ready to fight, but Garak stopped him.

"Oh, good. I was wondering, do you know which way it is to the wormhole?" The Jem'Hadar first came forward and hit him over the head.

Worf and Garak beamed down—Garak with a girl in his arms. Her arms hung limply towards the ground and she was obviously unconscious. Her hair had fallen limply out of its style and all that was left was a long braid.

One of the soldiers, probably the Jem'Hadar first began telling them what as going on.

"This is isolation camp three, do not try to escape because you won't. Out of the dome, there is nothing but endless space." He turned to Worf. "I have been waiting for another Klingon."

He turned to the Jem'Hadar second. "Take them to their accommodations."

Garak and Worf were led towards a smaller building, but on the way, they noticed a fighting arena. There was a Klingon in the arena with a Jem'Hadar soldier.

"General Martok." Worf told Garak. Garak followed after Worf towards the arena and pulled him up.

"Worf? Is that you?" Martok asked. One of his eyes was missing.

"I am here, General." Worf answered.

"If you are Worf, than he must be Garak." Martok reasoned, turning to Garak. "Who is the girl?"

"Jahzara Bashir. She came along looking for a Vulcan called Sovak."  Worf answered.

Martok offered his stronger arms.

"Here, let me take her. Tain will probably want to speak with you." Martok offered.

Garak nodded curtly than carefully transferred Jahzara's body to the waiting arms of Martok. He took Jahzara in his arms and walked strongly towards the building in which the three newcomers would be staying.

He too was staying in that building, as well as Tain, a Breen and two Romulans. There was another bed, but no body had mentioned where that prisoner had gone. Martok laid Jahzara onto an empty cot and brushed away some hair that lay across her face.

"She is a beautiful girl. The Doctor should be proud of her. She is brave to go up against a Jem'Hadar." Martok commented.

"She did not exactly fight the soldier. She tried to get a phaser and startled the Jem'Hadar. She was stunned." Worf answered. "Sovak is her former caretaker."

Martok looked at Worf. "Sovak is in punishment with another prisoner. They tried interfering with one of my fights."

They walked over to Garak and Martok informed Garak what was wrong with him.

"His heart is failing, it gets worse everyday. He will die in a matter of days."

Suddenly, the doors swished open and a female Romulan walked in.

"They're both being released." She announced.

Garak, Martok, Worf and the Romulan stared at the door.

Two figures were thrown into the room and the guards exited the room.

The two figures pushed themselves up wearily and each sat down on a different cot.

"Doctor Bashir?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Garak must've still been confused because his face certainly registered it.

"You must be joking, Jahzara, your uncle isn't the kind of man to let his only living relative go on a suicide mission."

"First of all, I am NOT the only living relative of Doctor Julian Bashir. Second of all, this is NOT a suicide mission."

"What I mean by that was, you're the only living relative that Julian actually gets along with." Garak said.

"You mean he doesn't like my grandparents?"

"It's not that he doesn't like them, they just criticize everything he does." Garak explained.

"Let's get back to the point, then, I AM going on this mission and you CANNOT stop me." Jahzara said, changing the subject. "Do I make myself clear or shall I put it in terms that you can understand."

"Stop trying to pull my leg, Jahzara, there is no way that anyone on this station would let you go on this mission."

"Yes there is." Said a new voice, interrupting the conversation.

Garak eyed the new voice's owner, but did not argue. Instead, he turned in a huff and manned the controls.

"What're you doing here, Commander?" Jahzara asked.

"I am assisting the two of you on your missions." Worf stated, then brushed past Jahzara rudely and sat down in the command chair next to Garak.

The shuttle pod halted in space, right at the border of Dominion space.

"We can go no further." Commander Worf announced.

"Well, why not?" Garak asked.

"Tain's signal goes strait into Dominion space." Worf answered.

"So?"

"Who's Tain?" Jahzara asked.

"My mentor. He was believed to be dead, but I received a message from him a few days ago."

"The signal is coming from the Heron nebula and we will not be able to tell what is in front of us until we clear into the middle of the nebula." Worf continued.

"Neither will Dominion ships." Garak explained. He turned to Worf. "Where's that Klingon honor that you   Klingons are supposed to have?"

Worf looked hesitant but that look fled quickly as Worf agreed.

"Very well. We shall continue."

Worf steered the runabout into the Heron nebula.

"Now, you see? There's nothing to—" Garak started. 

He, Worf and Jahzara stared out the view screen and gaped at the huge Dominion fleet gathered in the nebula.

Jahzara immediately ran to the back of the runabout to get a phaser for safety precautions.

When she turned around, between herself and Garak and Worf were a group of Jem'Hadar soldiers. She gasped, and quickly covered her mouth.

The Jem'Hadar in the back of the group that was closest to her turned suddenly and on instinct stunned her. She was out like a light.

Worf stood to his feet, ready to fight, but Garak stopped him.

"Oh, good. I was wondering, do you know which way it is to the wormhole?" The Jem'Hadar first came forward and hit him over the head.

Worf and Garak beamed down—Garak with a girl in his arms. Her arms hung limply towards the ground and she was obviously unconscious. Her hair had fallen limply out of its style and all that was left was a long braid.

One of the soldiers, probably the Jem'Hadar first began telling them what as going on.

"This is isolation camp three, do not try to escape because you won't. Out of the dome, there is nothing but endless space." He turned to Worf. "I have been waiting for another Klingon."

He turned to the Jem'Hadar second. "Take them to their accommodations."

Garak and Worf were led towards a smaller building, but on the way, they noticed a fighting arena. There was a Klingon in the arena with a Jem'Hadar soldier.

"General Martok." Worf told Garak. Garak followed Worf towards the arena and pulled him up.

"Worf? Is that you?" Martok asked. One of his eyes was missing.

"I am here, General." Worf answered.

"If you are Worf, than he must be Garak." Martok reasoned, turning to Garak. "Who is the girl?"

"Jahzara Bashir. She came along looking for a Vulcan called Sovak."  Worf answered.

Martok offered his stronger arms.

"Here, let me take her. Tain will probably want to speak with you." Martok offered.

Garak nodded curtly than carefully transferred Jahzara's body to the waiting arms of Martok. He took Jahzara in his arms and walked strongly towards the building in which the three newcomers would be staying.

He too was staying in that building, as well as Tain, a Breen and two Romulans. There were two other beds, but nobody had mentioned where the prisoners had gone.

Martok laid Jahzara onto an empty cot and brushed away some hair that lay across her face.

"She is a beautiful girl. The Doctor should be proud of her. She is brave to go up against a Jem'Hadar." Martok commented.

"She did not exactly fight the soldier. She tried to get a phaser for her protection and startled the Jem'Hadar. She was stunned." Worf answered. "Sovak was her caretaker before her bloodline was traced to Doctor Bashir."

Martok looked at Worf. "Sovak is in punishment with another prisoner. They tried interfering with one of my fights."

Worf looked to Garak's kneeling form and heard his faint words, "What's the problem with him?". Martok and Worf walked over to Garak and Martok informed Garak what was wrong with Tain.

"His heart is failing, it gets worse everyday. He will die soon."

Suddenly, the doors swished open and a female Romulan walked in.

"They're both being released." She announced.

Garak, Martok, Worf and the Romulan stared at the door.

Two figures were thrown into the room and the guards exited the room.

The two figures pushed themselves up wearily and each sat down on a different cot.

"Doctor Bashir?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"How did you get here?" Garak asked.

"I was brought here after I left for the conference on Romulus. My ship was attacked and I was taken prisoner." Bashir said.

Martok went over to the other prisoner and hoisted him to his feet. He was Vulcan, his traditional Vulcan robes were off, torn most likely, and his tunic and pants being the only thing left he was wearing.

"Sovak, a girl has come looking for you." Martok announced to him silently.

"Where is she?"

Martok pointed to the cot where Jahzara lay.

Sovak forced himself to walk over to the cot.

"They didn't…?"

"No" Martok shook his head.

He hid his facial emotions well but they showed through in his words.

"She was shot." Sovak stated, after examining Jahzara's superficial wound.

"Yes, by a Jem'Hadar rifle. She's lucky the wound isn't fatal, but it needs to be treated."

"Too true" Sovak nodded. He turned and signaled for Doctor Bashir to come over.

He forced himself off Sovak's cot and came to his own, where the new prisoners had were huddling around.

"My word,

Jahzara's lungs filled with air. Her eyes opened and she breathed heavily at first.

"Quick! We must find Sovak," she gasped, sitting up rapidly.

"It is alright now. I am here." Sovak answered, laying a soothing hand on Jahzara's shoulder.

Doctor Bashir's ears picked up Jahzara's voice and he forced himself over to the cot where she lay.

"I was worried they'd killed you."

"No, my death would not help their cause."

"Jahzara?!" Julian exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What did they do to you?"

"Relax, uncle," Jahzara said, breathing with a bit more ease. "I was stunned. I came looking for Sovak. But how did you get here so fast? You were still on DS9 when we left."

Julian frowned. "No, I've been here since I left for the conference on Romulus."

"But, how?" Jahzara asked, worriedly.

"My shuttle was intercepted shortly after I left, and I was replaced by a changeling." Bashir explained; he suddenly was worried. "Nothing happened, did it? The changeling didn't hurt anyone?"

"No, uncle, it didn't. No one knows about it." Jahzara calmed her uncle.

"I was so afraid that it'd been sent to the station to hurt you." Julian turned his tone to a gentle, caring uncle.

Jahzara rolled her eyes. "When will you learn that I'm old enough to take care of myself?"

Julian raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm."

"Than how come you were unconscious when you were beamed down?"

A pout poured across Jahzara's face. "That was NOT my fault! It was the Jem'Hadar who shot me, after all."

"Alright, so you can take care of yourself, I'll admit to that, but you still need family." Julian furthered.

"Sovak, tell 'em he's wrong. I don't need anyone, do I?" Jahzara begged to her former caretaker.

Sovak shook his head. "Do you not remember anything I taught you, Jahzara? Family is love, as well as friends. You need both to live, for none can live in total solitude."

"I remember, Sovak, the techniques that you taught me and how to perform them and I remember your teachings on life. But I can live without it!" Jahzara debated.

"Someday, Jahzara, someday, you will see that you cannot be happy without family and friends and without happiness, you cannot live at all." Sovak argued softly, shaking his head.

"I hate to break up this happy little reunion, but we all need to hear what Tain told me." Garak spoke up.

All eyes were immediately on Garak.

"He was working on a way to escape when he intercepted some secret messages from leading Dominion ships." Garak announced.

"What kind of messages?" Julian asked.

"They vary. Some spoke of battle plans that I'm only going to tell Captain Sisko about. And some were about destroying the messenger of the prophets." Garak answered.

Julian and Commander Worf gasped.

"What?" Garak asked. "Does that mean something to you?"

"The Captain mentioned something to Major Kira about that before we left. At that time they hadn't made much progress on decoding the names of candidates for the messenger." Commander Worf acknowledged.

"There are that many Bajorans coming aboard the station?" Garak asked.

"No, some of them are humans. The only clue that the Captain was given was that the name of the messenger would mean either Blessed Prince or Blessed Princess." Doctor Bashir answered.

"I see."

"Was that what Lieutenant Dax was talking about, uncle?" Jahzara spoke up.

"Yes…" Doctor Bashir answered vacantly, preoccupied by what was on his mind.

Josh had told him what Jahzara's name meant along time ago but now he couldn't remember. He knew her name was translated from ancient Ethiopian but…

He was brought out of his thoughts by Jahzara's voice calling him.

"Uncle Julian? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, Jahzara…I'm fine."

Jahzara still frowned worriedly at her uncle's face as he studied hers.

'_Why is he acting so strangely?_' she thought. '_Does he know something about me that I don't?_'

"Are you sure, uncle?" she asked again, just to make sure.

"Yes, Jahzara, I'm _fine_." Doctor Bashir protested.

"Ok, then, just making sure." Jahzara said and turned back to Sovak. "Now that that's over…"

She flung herself on Sovak and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy that you're ok."

Sovak was hesitant to hug the girl back but eventually did so.

"So am I."

((Sorry this took so darn long. First it was Writer's Block, than the show got canceled, and then I had a math midterm And than I FINALLY got a Star Trek encyclopedia so I wrote this chappie and now I have Writer's Block again. So if ya don't mind, PLEASE send me ideas for the plot. I really need them. Thanks in advance and I WILL include your penname in the next chapter if I like your idea.))


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The doors of prison chamber C opened with a silent buzz then closed just the same. Two Jem'Hadar soldiers stood over Jahzara's bed. Another two stood over Garak's bed.

One of them laid a transmitter on Jahzara's skin as softly as he could. The other laid one on Garak's neck.

The leader of the four tapped his badge. "We are ready."

The four Jem'Hadar were beamed away, taking the sleeping Jahzara and Garak with them.

When Doctor Bashir woke the next morning, he noticed immediately that his niece and Garak were missing.

"Those bastards!" he shouted. "They know how important she is to me and they just took her without any warning!"

Sovak was silent, most likely pondering the event.

"We need to break out somehow. Did you come here in a ship?" Sovak asked.

"Yes, I think it's in one of their ports." Bashir answered.

"We'll have to break out. Do you think we could attack some of the guards with only the four of us?" Commander Worf asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Not all of them. But we could beam to the ship." Sovak said.

"How?"

"Tain built a tunnel behind the wall that leads to a panel that could be altered to allow us to beam to the shuttle. It'd be difficult, but I believe I can successfully alter it." Sovak answered.

"What are we waiting for, then? Get in there and fix it!" Bashir exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Sovak sighed wearily and lifted up one of the empty cot mattresses. He pulled out a tool and set to work on getting into the tunnel in the first place.

Jahzara was being shaken by someone. She opened her eyes to a bright light and a shadowed face over hers.

"Who are you?" she whispered harshly. "Get away from me!"

Jahzara pushed the face away from her and sat up, leaning on the wall for support. She looked around and studied her apparent prison.

"Where am I?" she asked to no one.

"_We_, my dear, are onboard a Dominion ship, I believe." A smooth voice said.

"Garak? They took you too?" Jahzara asked.

"Yes, now listen, from what I heard the Vorta saying, it seems that your dear Vulcan friend escaped from the prison with Commander Worf and the dear doctor." Garak said. "This means, they're either on their way to take on a Dominion battleship, or they're heading back to Deep Space Nine."

"Well, knowing Sovak, he most likely convinced the others to go back to the station and come back with a fleet of ships to rescue me." Jahzara said. "But I have a feeling that—"

A Jemhadar soldier had entered with three others.

"Get up human. The Vorta wants to see you." The Jemhadar said human as if it were a dirty thing.

Garak moved to join Jahzara, but found a gun at his chest.

"Only the girl." Another Jemhadar said and swiftly exited with their prisoner.

Jahzara was walked all the way down the corridor to a door that was different from the rest. The button was pushed and she was pushed in, causing the Vorta look up from his computer.

"Thank you," came the smooth voice of the Vorta. "You may leave us."

As soon as the Jemhadar had left, the Vorta turned to Jahzara with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I am Weyoun, the seventh of the Weyoun clones." Weyoun said.

"Who cares?" Jahzara muttered.

"I'm sure you have many questions." He said.

Jahzara didn't say anything.

"No matter," Weyoun continued. "I have heard a rumor about a great and powerful person called 'The One'. And then, upon listening in on a certain Captain Sisko's conversation with your uncle, I heard that they suspected you were this one person sent by the prophets."

"What?! How can they think that I am the one who will supposedly destroy the Pah'Raiths and Bajor's enemies?" Jahzara exclaimed.

"That is what I asked myself the moment I first saw you. And then, to my surprise, my scientists devised a way to see if you really were The One." Weyoun said.

Weyoun tapped his badge. "Weyoun to doctor Riza. Bring it in."

Whoever Doctor Riza was, he brought in some machine that rolled on wheels. Jahzara examined it, trying to figure out what it did.

Once Doctor Riza had set up the machine, he stayed off to the side and injected something into Jahzara's arm.

"Wondering how it works?" Weyoun asked. "It draws out any power beyond normal human talents. We don't even need to hook it up to you, it does its job from anywhere in the ship, to anyone that's onboard. I just thought you'd like to watch while we test your 'powers'."

Jahzara felt complied to struggle at this point and found that the injection caused her to feel weak.

"You bastard," she hissed. "What have you done to me?"

"Oh don't look at me," Weyoun said innocently. "I'm just here to watch you."

The machine was turned on and Jahzara felt something akin to not being able to control her own body.

But from Weyoun's point of view, Jahzara's eyes were pure white and her voice had changed.

"Why do you bring me out, Vorta? Have you no respect for destiny or your own life?" the being inside Jahzara asked.

"Are you The One?" Weyoun asked.

"Yes, I am. And if I want to, I can kill every single person on board this ship, save the one called Garak." The One answered.

Weyoun glanced at Doctor Riza and then back to The One. He noticed she was staring at the machine as it took notes and analyzed what The One was.

"Then we have something in common." Weyoun said, distracting The One.

"Oh? And what is that?" The One asked.

"We both are fighting for freedom with large amounts of power. Perhaps we should ally ourselves together." Weyoun said.

The One thrust out her arm and Weyoun was thrown against the wall, causing Doctor Riza to rush over to his fallen superior.

"Tell me, Vorta," The One said, pronouncing Vorta as if it were a dirty thing. "Why does this machine run tests on my being?"

Weyoun got up abruptly and turned the machine off, causing The One to immediately disappear and allow Jahzara to control her body.

"No reason." Weyoun answered. He pulled out a small gadget and attached it to the weakened Jahzara. Then he turned it on and it camouflaged itself behind Jahzara's ear, matching her skin perfectly.

"There," Weyoun said. "I think we can expect a change of attitude from our powerful friend. Take her and the Cardassian in a Dominion Cruiser and drop them off."

"Yes sir," Doctor Riza said, shedding his lab coat and revealing a Dominion uniform.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You're sure that they took them?" Sisko asked incredulously.

"Positively. When we awoke, they were both missing." Bashir answered.

"Well gentlemen, it seems we have a kidnap on our hands. The question is will Jahzara and Garak be used as leverage?"

"Captain, we have an incoming Dominion Cruiser. It's hailed the station." Major Kira's voice said over the com system.

Sisko sighed and motioned for the others to follow him out of his office. "Put them on,"

Weyoun's face appeared on the screen. "Hello, commander."

"Weyoun, what the hell do _you_ want?" Sisko asked rudely, not caring how he acted to Vorta.

"Commander, I'm disappointed in you. Starfleet commanders don't speak to Vorta like that. Especially when the one their talking to is returning a prisoner." Weyoun said, shifting the view screen over to Jahzara, who was lying unconscious in her cell.

Sisko's face became stern. "What do you want for her?"

"Want? I want nothing. Just clear the promenade in ten minutes and I will personally deliver her into your hands. Along with that thing you call an exile of Cardassia." Weyoun ordered. The view screen blacked out.

"Sisko to Constable Odo. I need you to clear the Promenade now and get a team of your men ready."

"Consider it cleared." Came the Constable's voice.

"Doctor, I want you ready for anything. We don't know what they've done to her." Sisko commanded.

"Aye sir." Bashir said. He turned on his heels and hurried to the turbo lift. Sisko tapped his badge.

"Sisko to all senior officers. Report to me on the Promenade immediately." The commander said as he took a turbo lift down.

Commander Sisko waited on the Promenade with the Constable's men all around him and Doctor Bashir with an emergency med kit. Suddenly a group beamed down and Garak was shoved forward in front of Sisko.

Weyoun looked around, studying the Promenade.

"I'm disappointed in you, Commander. I come to you on peaceful terms and yet you still have your troops armed and ready to murder us." Weyoun said. He shifted the body in his arms slightly.

Sisko noticed the shift and saw that the body in Weyoun's arms was Jahzara's.

"You said you'd give her to us. Set her on the ground and leave." Sisko commanded. Weyoun put on a look of mock mortification.

"And allow her to become dirty?! I think not!" he exclaimed. "I shall allow only one being to take her from me and that will be the Founder you have on this station."

Sisko tensed and rolled his eyes, annoyed at the Founder. Before he could say anything, Odo was already taking the body from Weyoun and the Vorta was gone.

Odo carried Jahzara quickly into the Infirmary with her uncle closely behind him and laid her on a medical bed. For some strange reason unknown to him, Odo stayed in the Infirmary.

"Will she be all right?" Odo asked, surprising even himself.

Bashir didn't answer at first; he merely brought out a medical tri-corder and scanned his niece thoroughly before letting out a sigh of relief.

"It appears she's only been sedated." Bashir breathed. He got a hypospray and injected Jahzara. After a few moments, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked softly.

"Don't you recognize it?" Bashir asked. "You're in the infirmary."

"Deep Space Nine?"

"That's right." Bashir answered.

All of a sudden, Jahzara leapt to her feet and ran out of the infirmary. She spotted one of the men in Odo's security team and knocked him to the ground, grabbing his gun. She ran into a turbo lift when she saw Odo following her and went to a different floor.

Odo followed her into the floor and wondered which way she'd gone. When Bashir came running down the hall towards the Constable, Odo put his hand up to stop the Doctor.

"She's here." Odo said softly. "You go down there; I'll go the other way."

Bashir nodded and turned away from Odo to walk down the hall. Not five minutes after he'd been walking through the corridors, he felt a gun at his back and he froze.

"Jahzara," Bashir started. "No one is going to harm you. Just stop what you're doing and we can help you."

"No one on this filthy station can help me," Jahzara spat cruelly. "Weyoun helped me. The Dominion helped me and now I see that there is no good or evil. There is only the Dominion."

Bashir frowned. He turned around to meet his niece's cruel gaze and saw that Odo was silently creeping up behind her.

"What did they do to you?" Bashir asked, trying to keep Jahzara distracted.

"They helped me see the truth." Jahzara replied. "And The One is no more than a pawn for the Bajoran prophets. My real purpose is to destroy the Federation and everyone else who defies the Dominion."

Suddenly Odo leapt upon Jahzara, causing her to drop her gun. The Constable wrestled her to the ground before pinching a nerve and rendering Jahzara unconscious.

Jahzara fell backwards into the Constable's open arms and her uncle immediately brought her back to the infirmary. Once Commander Sisko joined them there, he was briefed on what had happened.

"You're saying she didn't know where she was and she sided with the Dominion?" Sisko asked, bewildered.

"It sounds strange, I know, Commander," the Constable started. "But she acted like one of the Dominion themselves."

"What could have possibly have sparked this hatred in her?" Doctor Bashir asked to no one in particular. "They had to brainwash her. There'd be no other way to change her mind."

Sisko shook his head. "You've already checked for signs of any serums that might trigger that effect. It must be something else…"

The commander trailed off in thought as did the Constable and the Doctor. Suddenly, Odo had an idea.

"Perhaps you're looking in the wrong place, Doctor." The Constable suggested. "Perhaps what you're looking for is not on the inside by on the outside."

Bashir scowled as he considered Odo's words while watching him closely. The Constable was prodding Jahzara's shoulders and when he moved to her neck, he stopped. Odo tightened his grip on something unseen and it appeared.

Sisko frowned. "Where have I seen one of those before?"

Bashir exchanged a dark glance with Sisko. "They're used for brain control, but only the Romulan intelligence has been able to create them."

"How would the Dominion get their hands on it though?" Sisko pondered.

"Last week, there was a report of an illegal base on one of Bajor's moons. It was destroyed somehow and everything inside was taken." Odo informed.

"That must be how the Dominion got hold of it." Sisko said. "There's no other explanation."

"But how to we remove it?" Odo asked, studying the device on Jahzara's neck.

"We?" Bashir asked skeptically. "I'll be the only one to touch it from now on. But at the moment, I haven't the faintest idea of how to remove it."

"Well keep working at it, Doctor. She's a candidate for information that the Prophets gave to me and I don't want her in any danger." Sisko commanded.

"Yes sir." Bashir answered.

"Constable, continue with your regular duties. If you are needed, you will be called." Sisko continued.

"Aye commander."

Why couldn't she wake her human shell? She had a mission to complete—why couldn't she open her eyes?! She tried to force the human's eye lids open but they wouldn't budge. Rolling her own eyes, she called upon her power, the power of The One, and forced the human's eyes to open.

She was lying down, staring at the ceiling of the human's uncle's infirmary. She sat up stiffly and looked around, studying the infirmary.

As she slid off the medical table to leave, a man recognized as Doctor Bashir waltzed in casually. But the moment he saw her standing and awake, he ran for a sedative.

She ignored his movements and quickly walked out the door of the infirmary. The Doctor's footsteps came running after her, most likely with the sedative. She turned around and glared at the Doctor, her eyes glowing red.

He was flung backwards into a deputy security officer. She turned her back to the Doctor and continued. She had a mission to complete—a station to destroy.

She studied the Promenade for a moment and hissed when she saw the Bajoran temple. That would be the first thing to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As soon as Julian had scrambled to his feet, he tapped his badge.

"Bashir to Odo. It's Jahzara. She's on the move, heading towards the temple." Julian warned.

"I'm on my way." Odo's voice said.

Bashir sighed and then a thought struck him. Should he tell the Commander to set up force fields?

"Bashir to Sisko."

"Sisko here."

"My niece awoke on her own somehow. She's heading towards the Bajoran temple. You might want to set up some kind of force field to stop her." Bashir warned again.

"Acknowledged, Doctor. Be prepared to examine this device controlling your niece and this time, tie her down if you have to." Sisko commanded.

"Aye sir." Julian answered.

Armed only with his orders, Bashir immediately rushed to the infirmary to prepare the force field he'd use to restrain her.

She entered the Bajoran temple slowly, looking around at its décor with disgust. Bajorans were so religious it made her sick. Summoning her great power that had been granted to her by the Prophets themselves, she chuckled.

"I shall destroy the temple of the very ones who gave me this power." She whispered to herself. "I will destroy every orb starting with this one."

She began to create a black ball of magic in her hands and aimed it at the orb. Suddenly, force fields went up and she released the black ball. It bounced off the force field and disappeared.

"I'm sorry," a voice said. She whirled around to meet the eyes of a Bajoran major and hissed. "But I can't allow you to do that."

She rushed towards the Bajoran and suddenly jumped back, shocked by the force field. The Bajoran just smiled at her.

"You're from the Dominion, aren't you?" she asked. "Aligned with the Cardassians, trying to destroy Bajor once and for all. They put you in this girl's mind, didn't they?"

"Bajor is destined to be destroyed by its own savior!" she hissed. "That is the first and last mistake the Prophets made."

The Bajoran female gave a look of disgust to her.

"Computer, lower force field."

The Bajoran held her phaser at Jahzara's chest and prepared to fire.

"Computer deny that order." A voice said. Jahzara hissed again as she met eyes with the Constable. "Major, I doubt the Doctor would appreciate you killing his niece."

The Bajoran woman stared at the human shell. "His niece?"

"Yes, Kira, this is Doctor Bashir's niece." Odo acknowledged. "Computer, transport Jahzara Bashir to infirmary."

Jahzara began to dissipate and finally disappeared.

"What did you do that for?!" Kira asked angrily. "She wanted to destroy Bajor—she said it herself! I could've gotten rid of her and destroyed the whole problem."

"There's another way and Sisko is willing to try it." Odo said simply. "I'm sorry, but you can't just kill her."

With that said, Kira huffed loudly and walked out of the temple past Odo. The Changeling remained there watching Jahzara ram herself against the force field countless times. He sighed and shook his head. This would be harder than it looked.

"Bashir to Sisko."

"Sisko here."

"Fill the area that the force fields surround with a sleeping gas." Bashir ordered.

There was a small silence over the Com system.

"Doctor, are you sure?" Sisko's voice asked.

"Absolutely. And after that, beam her to the infirmary." Bashir answered.

"All right, then, Doctor. Stand by." Sisko said.

Bashir stood by the medical bed waiting for his niece. He'd been studying up on the device on Jahzara's neck and though he'd found a way to take it off. Heck, if he got it off her neck, he'd actually thank the prophets.

Suddenly, an unconscious Jahzara appeared on the medical bed and Bashir sprung into action. He tapped a few buttons on a console and a force field activated above his niece so that she wouldn't be able to move.

The sedative would wear off in about two hours, Bashir predicted and hopefully that would be enough time to get that device off her neck.

Jahzara could tell that someone, most likely her uncle was trying to get this evil side out of her. She was slowly beginning to regain control. The bad part was, the bad side of her was fighting back and she was due to regain consciousness any minute. She prayed silently to whatever forces had given her powers that she would make it.

Suddenly her eyes opened and the bright light made her blink twice. Her uncle was working over her, clearly concentrating on her neck.

Her right arm twitched and Jahzara immediately knew that the evil side of her had done it. But Jahzara was relieved. Her uncle had been smart enough to put a force field over her body so she couldn't move until he was done.

Jahzara could hear the evil side of herself moaning in pain and sorrow. It would lose its shell and its power. With one last cry of pain mixed with her own, Jahzara felt the being ripped from her body and immense pain jolted through her body.

The last thing Jahzara could remember was pain. Then she blacked out.

Julian pulled the device away and winced to himself as his niece let out a cry of pain. He turned his back to set the device on a counter and when he turned back, Jahzara had passed out. He quickly grabbed a hypospray and injected it into Jahzara.

She stirred momentarily and moaned. Taking her face in his hands, Julian made Jahzara look at him.

"Look at me," Julian said gently. But Jahzara tried to turn away. "Look at me."

When Jahzara had finally turned her green-red eyes on her uncle, Julian continued.

"Who are the Prophets?" Julian asked.

"The Bajoran prophets, I think." Jahzara answered softly. Julian sighed, relieved that the process had worked.

"We were so worried about you." Julian expressed, still holding Jahzara's face in his hands.

"We? Who's 'we'?" Jahzara asked.

"Well mostly just me. But Commander Sisko was worried and so was the Constable."

"The Constable was worried about me?" Jahzara asked doubtfully. "I think not. He hates my guts."

Julian smiled. "Now _that's_ the Jahzara I know."

"Now that I'm back to normal, can I get up?"

"No."

"Aww, why not?" Jahzara asked, using a puppy face.

"Because you just suffered from a traumatic event. You need rest." Bashir answered.

"But I'm full of energy!" she protested. "I'm feeling fine, I swear!"

Jahzara gave her uncle her puppy dog eyes and he raised an eyebrow at her. Eventually he gave in.

"All right." Bashir agreed. "But I want you to be careful. And do not go near the holosuites for whatever matter."

"Deal." Jahzara said as she slid off the medical bed and sauntered away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been some time since Jahzara had recovered from her little "accident" and she was fully healed now. Actually it'd only been two weeks, but who's counting?

Nothing had happened that was out of the ordinary and everything was again becoming boring to Jahzara.

But little did she know that something was about to happen that would change her forever.

You see, now that The One had been awakened, it was prepared to destroy the Pah'Raithes. And there was a little problem: the leader of the Pah'Raithes wasn't exactly waiting around.

It was probably a good thing that The One could smell the leader of the Pah'Raithes. At this time, he was inside a mortal…not human…and he was heading…to the station!

What luck! Within hours the Pah'Raithe would board the station and she'd be waiting.

The Cardassian walked beamed into the Bajoran shrine and saw the woman kneeling before the Orb.

"You stupid woman. Why would you put your faith in someone that doesn't hear you?" the Cardassian asked rudely. The woman turned around and revealed herself to be Dax.

"Dukat," she spat. She reached up to tap her badge but a red beam from the Cardassian's hands stopped her and put a hole through her abdomen.

The Cardassian approached the Orb and began to kneel when a younger, female voice cleared her throat behind him.

"I wouldn't do that unless you'd like to surrender to the Prophets right now." She said in an unearthly voice.

The Cardassian (who was possessed by the Pah'Raithe leader) slowly turned around and looked at the young human girl who seemed to want death.

"Foolish child. Do you know what I am?"

"Yes." The girl answered firmly. "But do you know what _I_ am?"

The Pah'Raithe snorted at this as if it was the stupidest question. "You are a mere child—a human at that!"

"No. That is the shell you see." The girl said calmly. She let out a ball of white light, but Dukat dodged it.

"I am The One, sent by the Prophets to deliver you and the rest of your kind to your final deaths. They could not kill you, but I can. And I now shall." The girl said.

The Pah'Raithe seemed amused. "It seems you are right about some things. You do have power and you are sent by those aliens the Bajorans call prophets. But you seem to lack skill."

"Than I propose a match—out on the Promenade. We will each rest for four hours and at 18:00 we will begin our battle. If I win, you and your kind will immediately die. If you win, I die and you must face one of the prophets themselves." The girl said. "Understood?"

"And if I don't agree?"

"You will die right here, right now."

"Than by all means, I agree to your conditions. I will see you shortly." The Pah'Raithe said. He walked out of the shrine and stopped in the entryway of Quark's bar. He put his feet together and held his hands out. Red electrical charges immediately came to him and his eyes closed.

The girl followed and chose the entryway to Garak's tailoring shop. Once she had assumed the same position of the Pah'Raithe's shell, blue charges came to her and she too closed her eyes.

"Odo to Sisko."

"Sisko here."

"I think you'd better get down here—and the Doctor too. There's something you might want to see." Odo answered.

"On my way."

Odo continued to watch Gul Dukat and Jahzara Bashir as they stood in the entryways of two shops, draining the station's electrical powers. When the Doctor and Sisko arrived, they were just as shocked. Bashir made to approach his niece, but stopped and stood stock still as she suddenly opened her eyes and the electrical charges stopped coming.

The One took a step forward and immediately looked towards the Pah'Raithe, who had awoken also.

The Promenade was strangely desolate and it seemed very convenient that it had been abandoned right before the two possessed beings had awoken.

They came towards each other, both with venom in their eyes and assumed a position across from their opponent. As the Pah'Raithe began to create a black ball of energy in his hands, The One did so also, except hers was pure white.

They shot their energy at each other at the same time and the energy balls collided with each other.

From the Doctor's point of view, it looked as if Jahzara were loosing and Dukat was to win. But then, slowly but surely, she began to win the Cardassian over.

"Hope you enjoy death, Pah'Raithe." She spat as she gave her last bit of energy and forced a huge amount of energy into her beam.

The Promenade was filled with a white light and that's when everyone on the Promenade blacked out.

Julian opened his eyes and sat up. Where was he? He looked around and saw the unconscious forms of his companions.

"Feeling all right, Doctor?" a rough voice asked. It was Odo who had injected him. It seemed that either the Changeling had not been affected or he'd woken first.

"Just fine, thanks." Julian answered. "What happened?"

"It seems that The One or whatever the Bajorans call it otherwise known as your niece, let out a large amount of energy that she apparently absorbed while regenerating. Gul Dukat is dead and the Pah'Raithe along with him." Odo answered.

"And Jahzara?" Julian asked, dreading the answer.

"I have yet to find her."

Obviously, this wasn't the answer Julian had been looking for. He frowned, confused at the Constable's answer.

"What do you mean?" Bashir asked.

"Well look around, Doctor and let me know if you can see her from where you're sitting." Odo said. He continued looking for Starfleet and Bajoran officers as he turned over bodies.

Julian stood to his feet and looked around him. The entire population of civilians was lying unconscious on the Promenade.

"They're not…?"

"Dead?" Odo asked. Bashir nodded. "No."

Julian saw a med kit lying nearby and fished out a hypospray. He began looking for bodies immediately and found Sisko.

After waking Sisko, Bashir briefed him.

"Well," Sisko said. "we have a hell of a lot of people to wake up. Have you been able to contact any one else on the station?"

"No," Odo cut in. "I tried the minute the flash had gone out, but no one answered."

"Then we should assume that we are the only ones on this station awake at the moment and must find all officers." Sisko said.

Bashir thought for a moment. "Wait a minute. We don't have to wake up everyone one at a time. We could flood the station with the contents of a hypospray and they'd wake up on their own."

"Brilliant idea, Doctor. Proceed at once. But you might want to beam your niece to the infirmary just to be safe." Sisko commanded.

Bashir watched as his niece appeared on the medical bed looking frightfully pale. The minute he felt her skin a chill went through his body and he dreaded what the tricorder would tell him. But nevertheless, Bashir flipped it out and read the scans.

His eyes went wide and he dropped the tricorder to the ground, following it quickly.

Odo had been coming with Major Kira to see if Jahzara was all right when they'd heard a thud in the back room.

"Doctor?" Kira asked, jogging into the back room where Jahzara lay.

Her eyes scanned the room and found Doctor Bashir on his knees staring strait ahead into nothingness.

"Doctor!" Kira shouted, shaking the young man.

Odo, meanwhile was looking down sadly at Jahzara's body. "Leave him."

Kira stopped shaking Bashir and frowned at Odo. That didn't sound like the Odo she knew. He'd never say that. Unless…no, it was impossible.

"She's not." Kira argued. "She can't be. They would allow her to live."

"If it's not meant to be, than it's not meant to be." Odo said simply. He pulled a sheet over Jahzara's body just after closing her eyes. Those green-red eyes—unique in every way. They would never see light again.

Julian sat next to the empty medical bed that his niece had been laid on. The one she'd been bored on, the one where they'd first bonded as uncle and niece. He wanted to cry, but all his tears were gone.

Five hours ago, he'd discovered that Jahzara was dead. Not one hour ago, Sisko had come to tell him the sad news that Jadzia had been killed as well. Commander Work was no doubt mourning as well.

He could practically hear her angelic voice calling to him.

'Uncle Julian.'

What a great memory he would keep of her.

"Uncle Julian."

It sounded so real.

"Open your eyes, Uncle."

What? Julian opened his eyes slowly and saw a glittering, glowing white figure standing before him.

"Jahzara?"

"It's me, Uncle." Jahzara answered. Julian smiled and stood up slowly. He rushed forward to hug her, but almost fell over when he ran right through her image.

"I don't understand." He said. "Is this some kind of joke? Computer delete holograms."

"Order impossible. There are no holograms in this room." The computer answered.

"Are you a ghost?" he asked softly.

Jahzara shook her head seriously.

"The Prophets have made me one of their own. I am the first human to join their leagues." Jahzara said softly. "I am here to tell you to live your life without me. I need no mourning from you."

"So, they did give you life, didn't they?"

"In a way, yes." Jahzara said, smiling once more. "Now go. Tell them of our meeting. Tell them not to mourn."

Bashir nodded with tears in his eyes and watched sadly as his niece disappeared for the final time.

THE END.


End file.
